Flush Crush
by Dame-Rachi
Summary: A roleplay I had with someone that I changed. I was the Karkat. Rated M, enjoy!


carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

CG: HELLO FUCKASS

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkIn bEsT FrIeNd

CG: WHATS UP?

TC: NoThInG ReAlLy mOtHeRfUcKiNg mUcH BrO

TC: EaTiNg sOmE MiRaCuLoUs mOtHeRfUcKiNg pIe

TC: BuT ThAt's pReTtY MoThErFuCkIn mUcH It.

CG: DUDE THAT SHIT IS-NEVER MIND EAT YOUR FUCKING PIE, THERES NOTHING GOING ON HERE EITHER

TC: Oh aNd i aLsO WaS PaSsInG OuT MoThErUfCkInG CuPcAkEs eArLiEr aNd i mOtHeRfUcKiN HaVe sOmE LeFt oVeR

TC: Do yOu wAnT OnE BrO?

CG: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THE CUPCAKES

TC: BrO ThEy'rE MoThErFuCkIn fAyGo cUpCaKeS

CG: OKAY GOOD, BUT NO I DON'T WANT ANY FAYGO CUPCAKES, THAT KIND OF SOUNDS DISGUSTING

TC: ThEy'rE MoThErFuCkIn mIrAcLeS BrO

TC: TrY OnE :o)

CG: FINE I'LL TRY ONE OF YOUR SHITTY CUPCAKES

TC: MoThErFuCkIn aWeSoMe bRo I wAs SeNdInG yOu OnE aNyWaYs

CG: I'M NOT SURE WHY THE FUCK YOU ASKED ME THEN BUT OKAY, EH IT'S OKAY IT'S NOT AS SHITTY AS I EXPECTED

TC: Oh bRo i mOtHeRfUcKiN FoRgOt

TC: I KiNdA AdDeD In sOmE LeFtOvEr pIe bRo

CG: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE! OH MY FUCKING GOG

TC: WhAt, Is iT ThAt mUcH Of a mOtHeRfUcKiN DeAl oR SoMeShIt?

CG: GAMZEE YOU MAY BE ABLE TO EAT YOUR PIES BUT IT'S NOT ACTUALLY GOOD FOR TROLLS!

TC: I HaVeN'T SeEn mUcH Of a mOtHeRfUcKiN PrObLeM BrO

TC: I PrEtTy mUcH MoThErFuCkInG LiVe oFf oF It aNd fAyGo bRo

CG: OKAY FINE HOW MUCH PIE DID YOU PUT IN THE CUPCAKE? EITHER WAY IT'S ONLY A CUPCAKE SO I SHOULD BE FINE

TC: A MoThErFuCkIn lOt bRo

TC: HoNk

TC: :o)

CG: OH MY GOG. OKAY CALM DOWN KARKAT I'M FINE RIGHT NOW SO WHATS THE PROBLEM. OH GOG OH GOG

TC: WhY'Re yOu mOtHeRfUcKiNg fReAkInG OuT BrO?

CG: SOPOR PIES ARE BAD BECAUSE IT'S LIKE POISON!

TC: WeLl

TC: I'M StIlL MoThErFuCkIn lIvInG ArEn't i bRo?

CG: YEAH BUT YOU'RE FUCKING WEIRD LIKE YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT MAKES IT FINE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU'RE BODY IS USED TO IT

TC: I GuEsS YoU MoThErFuCkIn hAvE A PoInT

CG: OKAY NO MORE PUTTING SOPOR IN ANYONE ELSE FOOD, GOT IT?

TC: AlRiGhT BrO

TC: BuT Uh

TC: I ThInK SoLlUx iS StIlL MoThErFuCkInG PaSsEd oUt..

TC: ArAdIa sEeMs bEtTeR BuT ShE KeEpS TeLlInG Me tHaT YoU MtOhErFuCkIn sToLe hEr hAnDs.

CG: WAIT YOU FED IT TO SOLLUX! WHAT THE FUCK!

CG: OH SHIT

CG: ARADIA TOO

TC: YeAh bRo

TC: AnD MoThErFuCkIn tAvBrO ToO

TC: HiS OnLy mOtHeRfUcKiN LaStEd a sEc tHoUgH

CG: GOG DAMMIT, OKAY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO FUCKING DO

TC: JuSt wAiT FoR ThE MoThErFuCkIn eFfEcTs tO WeAr oFf bRo

TC: SoLlUx kInDa sCaRfEd lIkE MoThErFuCkIn 6 dOwN ThOuGh

CG: OH GOG THATS BAD THERE IS NO WAY THAT CAN BE GOOD IN ANY WAY

TC: He wOnT ReMeMbEr iT WhEn hE MoThErFuCkInG WaKeS Up bRo

TC: So iT'S AlL MoThErFuCkIn gOoD

CG: OKAY BUT WHY DID YOU PUT SOPOR IN THE CUPCAKES ANYWAY!?

TC: BeCaUsE

TC: EvErYoNe mOtHeRfUcKiN LoVeD ThEm tHe fIrSt tImE :o)

CG: OH GOG THE FIRST TIME!? WHO DID YOU FEED THE FIRST TIME!?

TC: PrEtTy mUcH MoThErFuCkInG EvErYoNe tHe fIrSt tImE

CG: DID THEY FUCKING KNOW THAT THERE WAS SOPOR IN THEM?!

TC: UhHhH...

CG: I'M GUESSING NO, AM I RIGHT?

TC: YoU'Re mOtHeRfUcKiN CoRrEcT

CG: OH MY GOG NO MORE FEEDING PEOPLE SOPOR CUPCAKES!

TC: AlRiGhT BrO MoThErFuCkIn fInE

TC: ...

TC: YoU NeVeR MoThErFuCkIn fInIsHeD YoUrS, dId yOu?

CG: OH MY GOG GAMZEE! NO, NO I DIDN'T! WHY WOULD I WHEN YOU TOLD ME IT HAD SOPOR IN IT!

TC: WeLl i fEeL MoThErFuCkInG SaD NoW BrO

TC: YoU MtOhErFuCkIn hUrT My fEeLiNgS :o(

CG: OH MY GOG GAMZEE FINE I'LL FINISH THE FUCKING CUPCAKE!

TC: MoThErFuCkInG YaY :o)

CG: UGH DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN I HAVE A HEADACHE NOW!

TC: SoRrY BrO

TC: At lEaSt i'm mOtHrFuCkIn hApPy nOw

CG: OK FINE

TC: HeY BrO

TC: Do yOu mOtHeRfUcKiN KnOw wHaT My fAvOrItE MiRaClE Is?

CG: WHAT?

TC: GuEsS MoThErFuCkIn fIrSt bRo

CG: UM SOPOR PIE?

TC: InCoRrEcT MoThErFuCkEr

CG: UM FAYGO?

TC: StIlL No bRo

TC: MiRaClEs cAn bE MoThErFuCkIn tRoLlS ToO bRo

CG: WELL THEN WHO?

TC: MoThErFuCkInG YoU BrO :o)

CG: WAIT REALLY?

TC: Of cOuRsE BrO

TC: I WoUlDn't mOtHeRfUcKiN LiE AbOuT ThAt sHiT

CG: THANKS GAMZEE (:B

TC: YoU'Re MOtHeRfUcKiN WeLcOmE BrO :o)

CG: SORRY ABOUT YELLING AT YOU ABOUT THE CUPCAKES IT'S JUST, DON'T DO IT AGAIN, OKAY? ALSO JUST MAKE SURE EVERYONE WAKES UP

TC: I WiLl mOtHeRfUcKiN Do tHaT BrO

TC: AnD It's mOtHeRfUcKiN OkAy :O)

CG: OKAY GOOD, I THINK I'M GETTING BETTER FROM THE CUPCAKE

TC: HeY BrO

TC: CaN I MoThErFuCkIn tElL YoU SoMeThInG

CG: SURE

TC: WeLl uH

TC: YoU PrOmIsE NoT To bE MoThErFuCkIn wEiRdEd oUt bRo?

CG: WITH ALL THE STUFF YOU DO IT CAN'T BE THAT WEIRD OR AT LEAST NOT WEIRD ENOUGH FOR ME NOT TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT

TC: WeLl bRo i mOtHeRfUcKiN HaVe sOmE FlUsHeD FeElInGs fOr yOu

CG: WAIT WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU HAD FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR TAVROS! SO YOU REALLY HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR ME?

TC: YeAh i mOtHeRfUcKiN Do hAvE SoMe fLuShEd fEeLiNgS FoR YoU BrO

TC: I HoPe yOu dOn't mOtHeRfUcKiNg mInD Or aNyThInG :o)

CG: NO I DON'T MIND BUT I JUST WAS SURPRISED

CG: UH I GEUSS THAT YOUR FLUSH CRUSH IS RETURNED

TC: WaIt bRo

TC: YoU MoThErFuCkIn hAvE FlUsHeD FeElInGs fOr mE ToO?

CG: UH KIND OF

TC: I'M So mOtHeRfUcKiNg gLaD BrO :oD

CG: UH I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU I GUESS EARLIER

TC: ThAt mIgHt'vE BeEn mOtHeRfUcKiN HeLpFuL I GuEsS

CG: SORRY ABOUT THAT

TC: So uH

TC: DoEs tHiS MoThErFuCkIn mAkE Us mAtEsRiTs oR SoMeShIt?

CG: UH I GUESS IT DOES

TC: I'M MoThErFuCkIn gLaD It dOeS BrO

TC: So uH WhAt mOtHeRfUcKiN NoW?

CG: UH I DON'T REALLY KNOW

TC: YoU CoUlD Uh

TC: MoThErFuCkIn cOmE OvEr oR SoMeShIt.. iF ThAt's mOtHeRfUcKiN PoSsIbLe

CG: UH SURE! I FEEL KINDA LIKE TAVROS BECAUSE I AM SAYING UH SO MANY TIMES

TC: HaHa, I MoThErFuCkIn kInDa fEeL LiKe tAv tOo bRo nOw tHaT YoU MeNtIoN It

CG: IS HE OKAY BY THE WAY? YOU SAID HE PASSED OUT

TC: NaH BrO ThAt wAs mOtHeRfUcKiN SoLlUx

TC: It dIdN'T AfFeCt tAvBrO MuCh

CG: OH THAT'S GOOD

TC: I GuEsS It mOtHeRfUcKiN Is

CG: OKAY GOOD JUST MAKING SURE THAT EVERYONE IS OKAY

TC: So WhEn aRe yOu mOtHeRfUcKiN GoInG To vIsIt bRo?

CG: OH RIGHT SORRY! SHOULD I JUST COME OVER LIKE NOW OR SOMETHING?

TC: SuRe gO A MoThErFuCkIn hEaD BrO

TC: I'Ll bE WaItInG AnD ShIt

carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.

terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.

Karkat walked out towards gamzee's making sure his pace was quick. when he finally got there he knocked softly on gamzee's door. He heard Gamzee coming towards the door.

"Hey motherfucker, welcome to my motherfucking hive bro."

"Hey Gamzee"

"So what do you motherfucking want to do bro?"

"I don't know what is there to do?"

"Well we could motherfucking talk, or motherfucking..I don't know.

"Yeah I geuss neither of us really have any idea."

"Maybe motherfucking makeout." Gamzee added with a wink, but then laughed as if it was a joke. Truthfully though Gamzee didn't care either way.

Karkat could feel his face heat up when gamzee said that.

"U-uh do you want to?"

"If you motherfucking want to, I don't care either way."

"U-uh okay."

"So you motherfucking want to bro?" Gamzee grinned

"Uh, sure." Karkat avoided looking gamzee in the eyes.

Gamzee walked over and sat on the couch, looking at the other. He chuckled then patted his lap.

"C'mon Karkar." He said already proud of his new pet name for Karkat.

Karkat walked over and sat down.

"Um I'm not really sure how this works." He had seen this stuff in his favorite movies but those were moments where they kissed in the rain after something dramatic.

"Well it all starts with a simple motherfucking kiss bro."

"Uh, okay." Gamzee smiled then leaned down, lightly kissing Karkat. Karkat started kissing back. Gamzee started to wrap his arms around Karkat's waist while Karkat moved making the kiss deeper.

Gamzee poked his tongue out wanting entrance to Karkats mouth, and slightly Karkat opened his mouth. Gamzee taking full advantage of this he poked his tongue inside and roamed Karkat's mouth. Karkat started to move his tongue along with gamzee' pulled Karkat closer while chuckling into the kiss as they continue to wrestle with their tongues.

After a while Karkat pulled away panting heavily trying to catch his breath. Gamzee looked at Karkat while panting only lightly, he then smiled pulling Karkat closer.

"Did you motherfucking enjoy that bro?" Karkat could feel how red his face was getting.

"U-uh, yeah." Gamzee's face tinted slightly purple at the remark.

"Bro, can we motherfucking do it some more then?" He said winking at karkat

"Uh, y-yeah." Gamzee grinned more, he then kissed karkat's cheek then his lips again. After Karkat's face cooled down a bit he kissed back. Gamzee then used his thumb to lightly open Karkats mouth quickley slipping his tongue causing Karkat to gasp but he started to move his tongue with Gamzee's anyways. Gamzee made a small noise while their tongues were wrestling, causing Karkat to moan lightly into the kiss.

Eventually Gamzee slid his hand to karkats chest while both of them were still are kissing each other. Gamzee moved his hand up karkats shirt wrestling his tongue with the others. Karkat gasped and held onto Gamzee. Gamzee ran his hand across Karkat's chest and then pulled back from the kiss to take Karkats shirt off. Karkat quickley started to take off Gamzee's shirt as well.

Gamzee laughed a little smiling at Karkat once his shirt was off. Karkat blushed and turned away making sure not to look Gamzee in the eyes.

Gamzee leaned in and kissed Karkats cheek then kissing down his neck. Karkat moaned slightly as Gamzee kissed his neck, Gamzee chuckled.

"You're so motherfucking cute bro."

"I-I'm not cute!"

"Yes you motherfucking are." He leaned in and kissed him to stop Karkat from denying it. Karkat kissed back not bothering to argue anymore.

Gamzee moved his hand from karkats chest down lower deepening the kiss. As Karkat felt Gamzee's hand go further down his body he slightly tensed.

Gamzee rested his hand on Karkats crotch and pulled away from the kiss lightly panting.

"Do you motherfucking want me to do this bro?" Karkat felt his face heat up again and said quietly.

"Um y-yeah." Gamzee licked his lips and rubbed him through the cloth. Karkat let out a loud moan

"You're so motherfucking cute Karkat."

He repeats, undoing Karkats pants. Karkat wanted to say that he wasn't cute but he ended up moaning instead. Gamzee moved Karkat's boxers out of the way, lightly touching karkat's hard member.

"Karkat you're already motherfucking getting hard." He laughed and he gripped him lightly

"Ah!" Karkat moaned.

Gamzee started to move his hand up and down licking his lips again. Karkat's legs felt weird and he could tell if he was standing up he would have fallen down. While he was thing about that gamzee ran his other hand down the other's chest, past his waist, and around, grabbing Karkat's bottom as he moved his other hand faster.

"Eep!" Karkat gasped as Gamzee grabbed his bottom.

Gamzee leaned in kissing karkat again instantly poking his tongue in as he gripped Karkats member tighter. Karkat moaned into the kiss while still wrestling with their tongues.

Gamzee chuckled lightly into the kiss, then with his free hand he tried to undo his own pants. Karkat noticed and helped undo Gamzee's pants.

When Gamzee's pants were finally undone he slid them off along with his boxers. Karkat pulled away panting and feeling close to the edge.

Gamzee stopped moving his hand on the other picking him up slightly over his own member.

"Do you motherfucking mind if I do this bro?"

"Of course not." Karkat moved his hand down to Gamzee's member gripping it and starting to move his hands up and down.

Gamzee moaned but then laughed and removed karkats hand.

"Bro I need motherfucking more than that." He shifted so he could pin the other on the couch, Karkats blush reached the tip of his ears. Gammzee slid Karkats pants all the way before kissing his neck.

"So motherfucking cute bro." Karkat shivered as the air touched his skin. Gamzee slowly positioned himself.

"Do you want me to motherfucking do this bro?" Karkat paused a bit before nodding. Gamzee grinned and slipped inside karkat with a groan.

"Ah!" Karkat tensed and quezzed his eyes shut.

Gamzee moved in closer to the others and kissed him.

"Motherfucking relax bro." Karkat relaxed slightly scared.

"You motherfucking okay bro?" He said not moving yet. Karkat took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm okay"

"You sure you're motherfucking okay with this?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Alright bro, I'm motherfucking going to move now, it might motherfucking hurt bro."

"O-okay." Gamzee started moving in and out groaning

"It'll feel better, I motherfucking promise." Karkat closed his eyes and tried not to tense up. Gamzee started to move slightly faster kissing karkat. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take up as much air through his nose. Gamzee moaned into the kiss then gripped Karkats member again causing karkat to moan as well. Gamzee started to move his hand in time with the thrusts, causing Karkat to gasp and moan. Gamzee started going even faster getting closer to releasing. Karkat moaned and soon he felt no pain.

"G-Gamzee I'm going to!" Gamzee moaned loudly nodding slightly.

"S-so am I bro,so motherfucking close!" Karkat felt himself release.

"Gamzee!" Gamzee came inside Karkat moaning out his name, strained.

"K-Karkat!" Karkat panted heavily while changing his position so he was leaning on Gamzee. Gamzee collapsed and hugged Karkat closer. Karkat continued trying to catch his breath while wrapping his arms around Gamzee. Gamzee panted lightly and smiled.

"I motherfucking love you Karkar." Karkat looked up at Gamzee and smiled

"I love you too."


End file.
